


The Angel's Omega

by TheMYpad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Beta Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Fantasy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Omega, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMYpad/pseuds/TheMYpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a werewolf who lives a reasonably normal, werewolf life. The only thing that isn't normal about him is that he's a male omega and the fact that his lover is an angel. There will be danger and death in this story. Enemies become stronger and the unexpected become allies. War will be declared between those who believe they're right and those who believe the former is wrong. Will Dean be able to handle all this? After all, he is an angel's omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a good morning whether I like it or not

Dean's POV  


It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and they couldn't shut the fuck up. I groan as I sat up. I then realize that it was the first day of school.

"Sammy, get up. First day of school. Don't wanna be late, do ya?" I said, knocking on his door.  
I hear a rustling of sheets and a thud from the other side of the door. I figured Sam was awake now.  
"Yeah, I'm coming,"  
I head downstairs to eat breakfast while waiting for Sam. Actually, I ain't waiting for Sam. I'm hungry as fuck.

Walking in the kitchen, I smelledbacon and eggs.  
"Morning, sunshine. Ready for senior year?" A sweet woman, who was known as my mom, asked.  
I gave her a smile before grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs, devouring it, and leaving a spotless plate.  
"Whoa there, sir eats-a lot, you're gonna choke," She says.  
My mom gave me a glass of OJ, which I happily drank. She put the last plate of Bacon and eggs on the table before she sat down across me.  
"So, you excited for your first day of senior year?"  
I groan in response which meant 'I don't wanna go to school. Why the fuck do we have it in the first place?'  
"Hey, be great full that you don't need to get homeschooled like other omegas in the pack," My mom scolded.  
I roll my eyes at her.  
"Then why do I need to go to school. Why can't I stay home like the other omegas?"  
"Because all our younger and stronger betas and alphas go to school. You'll be safer in school, honey," She responded.  
Well this sucks. Because I'm a male omega, I'm so special. I need more protection than female omegas. It's annoying as fuck and embarrassing too. Last year, when I accidentally slipped on a wet floor, I was carried by one of the alphas from the pack to the nurse's office. Everyone made a fuss about it in the pack meeting. The chief even gave me lecture about how important safety is. Fortunately, who ever god is out there had mercy on me and had that, as they say, 'deadly' accident when everyone was in class.

"Come on, boys. You don't wanna be late for school, do ya?" My mom yelled by the door with our bags.  
Sam and I took the bags from her as we stepped out the door. Well, I kinda stopped and gave my mom a face that told her that I didn't wanna go to school. My mom lightly pushed me out of the doorway before giving both of us a kiss on the forehead.  
"Have a good day, pumpkins! Don't slip or bump on anything, Dean. Stay safe,"  
I groan as my mother reminded me again of the embarrassment and the day when my pride had been shattered into pieces. I push Sam lightly towards the direction in which we were to go before my mom gives me a lecture about safety. But instead of that, she tells Sam to watch out for me since he's a beta. I can't believe my mom is asking my baby brother to watch out for his big brother aka me, the big bro. But that is my life which I'm happily and being protectedly living.

**(•-•)  
This is a short chapter and almost all the chapters will be short. :) So you, the readers, won't get any bored reading really Long chapters.**


	2. They're tailing my ass

Dean's POV  


The crowd of students walked to and fro in the hallways, trying to get to their lockers and classes. Unfortunately, Sam was reluctant to leave me alone.  
"Sam, I'm gonna be fine. It's not like I'm gonna get squished or anything,"  
I tried convincing him and giving a joke to lighten him up but he seems to take it seriously.  
"But what if you will get squished or something?" Sam said.  
I rolled my eyes and tried to escape him. He tried to follow me, fortunately for him, he's a huge ass Sasquatch and can look over everyone to see where I am. In this case, I ran away from him, pushing people out of my way in the process.

Turning to the hallway where my locker was, I sigh in relief when I don't see my overprotective brother behind me. But it's not only him I try to escape. I haven't even reached my locker yet when an alpha blocks my way.  
"Dean, what're you doing here alone?"  
I roll my eyes for, I believe, the hundredth time today and walked past him.  
"Here is where my locker is, now get outta the way, Wyatt," I said.  
Omegas don't usually give orders or act like their in charge, but that's one of the perks of being a male omega. You can't always act like one. Wyatt felt dumb and realizes that it is the hallway to where my locker was. He didn't stop following me though after I put some of my things in the locker. I guess he has to follow me wether I like it or not. Wyatt and I have the same class in the morning and so do a few of our pack members.

Wyatt sits two seats behind me in class to lose suspicion but let me just say that after the last three years, I think the whole school is a bit suspicious. I may not be the smartest guy in school but I am one of the most attractive. Girls-well, human girls, atleast- try to hit on me and the guys, they respect me. Once again, do not underestimate a male omega, we can be tough enough to beat your ass if you say shit about me or the people I care about to anyone. I don't get why I need so much protection when I can take care of myself.

The class started, as usual, I listened...ish, but then the other half of the hour I just slept until Wyatt had to wake me up.  
"Dean, wake up. You slept through class...again,"  
I wake up from Wyatt's shaking, almost falling from my seat. Stupid ass Wyatt and his stupid ass strength. I grab my things and walked out of the room with the alphas and betas, who were in my class, tailing my ass. He he that rhymes. It's kinda funny cause I probably look like I'm leading an army or something which I think would be pretty cool if I wasn't being protected like a fragile baby.

****

****

**  
**

(•-•)  
I know this story doesn't get a lot of reads but it makes me happy to know at least a few people read what I have made. Again, these are short chapters so I and you, the readers won't get bored.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story, werewolves turn into like actual wolves, not half-human half-wolf but they posses a wolf form and a human form. There aren't any hunters here (sadly) but they're mentioned. Some characters from spn cannot make it into the story because of difficulties in whether they will be good for the story. This story may contain mpreg.**


	4. Don't underestimate a male omega

Dean's POV  
It was lunch time and like every lunch time for the past three years in this school, the table I sat in was full and it was a long table. I feel like one of those students from Hogwarts. The table was full of betas and alphas. There were three reasons why they sat here. First reason; because of me. Second reason; because they don't have friends besides each other. Obviously, they've only knew each other since they were only pups. Third reason; because I don't have any friends other than them. Also because I have known them since I was a pup and because they won't let me have human friends. Sometimes it's fun when you have the betas and alphas following you all the time. Two years ago I had this crazy idea in my mind, I was wondering if I would ditch them for another seat, would they follow? The result was them trying to sit with me while I move from one table to another. It was hilarious.  
"What're you thinking about, Dean?"  
That pulled me out of my memories but I didn't quite get what the beta in front of me said.  
"Hmm?"  
"What were you thinking about? You were kind of in a daze," He asked.  
The whole table looked worriedly at me.  
"Just recalling a memory, Kevin. Trust me, you guys don't wanna remember it,"  
They gave me strange looks and then shrugged before going back to their own conversation and food.

After eating my lunch, I stood up from the table and walked away to get to my locker. I was then followed by Wyatt and his best friend Jake, who was also an alpha. At least there were only two of them. The others were obviously too busy eating and talking. If only I could've sneaked away without anyone's notice. By the way, I haven't seen Sammy since this morning. Where is the Sasquatch?  
"You're gonna do our homework or we're gonna have to beat your ass for it, Freak"   
Speaking of Sammy, there he was being pushed against the lockers by a dick. Not on my watch. I stomp towards them, Wyatt and Jake tailing me. You could hear them growl at the dick. No one messes with anyone from our pack.  
"Hey! Dick!" I called.  
The guy releases Sam and looked towards me instead.  
"Well, Dean Winchester. Came to save your pathetic brother? I've heard about you, the other guys might respect you but me and my boys know that's just some bullshit,"   
Man, I just wanna beat the crap out of the guy and I might just do it.   
"Watch your mouth, big boy," I said.  
Then those bitches laughed at me. Oh, we are gonna have a fight. I smirk at Wyatt and Jake that says 'We are gonna beat some dicks'  
"Here that, fellas? We're gonna have ourselves a fight,"

By the end of the first day of school, we got sent to the principal's office with Wyatt, Jake and Sam asking if I was hurt. But I did get some praise from the others about my impressive ass whooping skills. Again, don't underestimate a male omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•-•)  
> I don't really know where I'm going with this story. Again short chapters. I know this story is a bit like those stories with omegas that aren't exactly omega-like kind of stuff but in this story, female omegas are very different from male omegas and male omegas are one in a million so they are like rare.


	5. A slip of words

Dean's POV  
As soon as we arrived home, Sam started scolding. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on the couch, with Sam looking at me with his bitch face No. 13.  
"You shouldn't have done that earlier, Dean. I could've handled it myself,"   
I roll my eyes. Yeah right.  
"Sam, sometimes I doubt the fact that you're a beta," I teased.  
He sat beside me on the couch and pulled out his homework.  
"Beating them wasn't necessary, Dean,"   
"Aw come on, man, he could've hurt you,"   
"But he didn't. I'm not the one who needs protecting, Dean,"   
"And I do?!"  
He stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath, turning to me afterwards.  
"Dean, I'm tougher than I look and you are too but it's you who needs more protecting, yes. You're the only male omega in the entire world. You know why we have to protect you, don't you? I know that you can protect yourself from minor harm-"  
"See, you said it yourself that I am capable of protecting myself," I said.  
"Dean-"  
"I'm not freaking Jess, okay!? I'm not gonna die waiting for anyone to save me from a burning house when I could be strong enough to get my way through it!"  
Sam went silent and I breathed heavily from the sudden rage. Then I realized what I had said.   
"Sammy, I'm sorry-"  
"It's fine, Dean. I get your point. I'll ease on the protecting thing,"  
Sam gave me a small smile which had a tint of hurt and sadness in it. It made my heart sink. I was gonna say more but I didn't wanna do anymore damage. So I took my bag from the floor and stood up, heading to my room.

Dropping my bag again on the floor, I dump myself, face flat, on the bed. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't wanna do any homework tonight and I couldn't talk to Sam about doing it for me. So I decided to sleep. A guilt infested sleep.

The knocks on the door woke me up. I sat up as the door opened to reveal my parents. Mom sat down on my bed and inspected my face while my dad stood beside my bed.  
"Are you hurt,Dean? We heard what happened in school" My mom said, worryingly.  
I told her I was fine and I was sorry for acting that way, especially on the first day.  
"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt or worse-"  
"Expelled?" I joked.  
Dad didn't take the joke well though.   
"This is serious, Dean. What happened?" He asked.  
I told that I had to do it because they were bullying Sam. Those bastards.  
"Dean, you didn't have to do that. It was brave of you and we're proud of you for trying to protect Sam but he is a tough kid and all he wants is to protect you, we all do," My mom said.

After that talk, we had dinner and I was glad they didn't talk about the fight. I was still guilty about what I had said to Sam though, It was a touchy subject and it hit a soft spot. So that night, before we went to bed, I blocked Sam's way and apologized.  
"Dean, I said it was alright, it just slipped from your mouth. And I guess...you were right. You're not Jess, you could handle yourself but...don't try to be too independent. Omegas aren't built that way,"   
Sam walked past me and I thought, Fuck you, Sam, you don't know everything, you might be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •-•)  
> Another short chapter which you are going to get used to. I hope I get to finish this story.


	6. Rogues

Dean's POV

It has been weeks since those slip of words and Sam had given me a bit of the cold shoulder since then. He was still a bit protective, which at first I liked because he laid off a bit but that wasn't the overprotective brother I know and Love. I wanted to apologize to him but every time I try he says that whatever it was, it had to wait because he was busy. So tonight I try to corner him.

When he go out of the bathroom, I was there standing in front of him, preventing him the leave.  
"Look, Sam, I noticed you have been giving me a bit of the cold shoulder and I know why. So I'm gonna apologize. I'm sorry for the Jess thing, I know I have no right say that. I mean, she really meant a lot to ya, man. I'm sorry,"  
He sighed and game me a smile.  
"Dean, I said it was okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder but it wasn't because of that, it was because of my quizzes and tests, you know how much there are. Relax, man. It's not your fault," Sam said as he walked past me.

That night, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much. I think that Sam was not being all honest with me, I know some of him ignored me for what I said. That thought kept me up all night. I might be wrong, I might be right, I don't know.

Two hours later, I still couldn't sleep. I need a run. I changed into the clothes which were charmed to stay when we go back to our human form from our wolf form. We were in good terms with witches. At first the charmed clothes were like biker shorts but then a lot didn't like them so they decided to enchant all our clothes. I was in my PJs, got no shoes though, that's a bummer. It was awkward in the years when werewolves turned back human, naked. I don't wanna tell that story.

I snuck out the window and climbed down from the pipes. Jumping down, I wince a little when I stepped on a rock on the way down. It fucking hurt. Why didn't I wear shoes? The woods were just behind our house. When I see that I was a far enough from the house, I change into my wolf and ran. I don't usually run but when I do, it's because I was either trying to ease my thinking or I was saw food from afar.

One hour of running and it was good, really helped. But while drinking water from a pond, I heard a crack of sticks and I became alert, looking around for danger. A stranger wolf then came out from the shadows. I immediately knew what he was. A rogue. No one from any other pack would hurt another wolf pack after the treaty, apparently these dumb bitch didn't get the memo.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
The wolf didn't reply, that rude son of a bitch. Instead, more wolves came to view, from how many I could count, there were six. They growled at me and leaned forward, ready to attack.   
"So you wanna fight? I'll give you a fight,"  
I told myself that I could do this, that I'm strong enough to take these guys but deep down, a little voice told me that I need help, that I had no chance. One wolf charged first and was ready to sink his teeth into me but I head butted him, causing him to jump back. That just made them angrier. That made my confidence level go from high up to down low. They stalked me, cornered me, I couldn't run away, I was stuck under a tree, no way out. I knew I was screwed. I need help. An alpha, a beta, anyone. Help! They charged at me and I closed my eyes, curling myself as I got ready for the pain and probable death but...It never came. I heard muffled whimpers of wolves, which I assumed were from the rogues. I opened my eyes to see a guy I front of me, I looked around to see three of the rogues dead on the ground. The man looked back to me and smiled.  
"Hey, wuss up?" He said   
I turn back human and I gave him a confused yet thankful look.  
"Thanks, man. H-how did you kill them so fast and who are you?"  
He shrugged at my question.  
"Your welcome. It was no biggie, just used my angelic blade and went like super fast because, well, I'm an angel,"  
He took out a pointy, long, silver blade and showed it to me. He put out a hand afterwards for me to shake which I hesitantly did.  
"Name's Gabriel,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a long-short chapter here, hope you guys enjoy it and if you got the time, you can leave a comment on your opinion in this story, I would highly appreciate it.


	7. Gabriel

Dean's POV  
"Name's Gabriel," He introduced.  
I nodded as I let go of his hand. I can't believe this guy is an angel. A fuckin' angel. Thought those guys were just myths.  
"I'm-"  
"Dean!"  
Hearing my name being called rather loudly, I looked behind Gabriel to see my Sasquatch of a brother running towards us, he was followed by Mom and Dad. Gabriel smiled at them, not even slightly afraid that he might get killed.  
"Heyo," He said to them.  
For a minute there, I swore that I saw Sam freeze for a moment when he noticed Gabriel before growling at him. Mom took me in her arms and inspected me for any injuries.  
"M'fine, Mom,"   
I pry her off of me before Sam could growl Gabriel to death.  
"Hey, hey, Sammy, no he,uh, he saved me," I said   
Sam eased up a bit but kept his guard up. They saw the three corpses of the rogues and demanded an explanation. So I told them. I told them that I went out for a run, then rogues came and attacked me, that's when Gabriel came to save me. Not so long story short.  
"Thank you for saving my Son's life, Gabriel,"   
My dad put out his hand and Gabriel gladly, shook it.  
"Ah, not a big deal. Just helpin' you werewolves," Gabriel rpelied.   
"Sorry to pry, Gabriel, but...what are you? I mean-one human can't just kill three rogues and live," My mom asked.  
Gabriel shrugged like it was absolutely nothing. He then told them he was an angel. I believed him when he told me because obviously from what I've seen, he ain't nothing like any other creature I've seen, killing three rogues in less than a minute. But since Sam and my parents weren't there, they find that hard to believe.   
"Nice try but angels don't exist," Dad chuckled.  
Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Ya sure?"  
Then a big flash of lightning erupted, then on the trees, there was a shadow of three wings just above Gabriel. It was fucking cool. Then the lighting died and so did the shadow of wings.   
"Tada!"   
We were amazed by them. We were speechless. Gabriel gave us an amused look and went to fillip his fingers, regaining our attention.  
"Hey! Guys, I know I'm awesome but snap out of it,"

"Hey, Gabriel, what are you doing around these parts?" I asked.  
"Oh, I got banished here by a hunter five states away and I happen to have found you in time to save your male omega ass. What a coinkidink," Gabriel said.  
My dad asked Gabriel how he knew I was a male omega. Obviously he's an angel. I know that my parents had so much questions for him but Sam mentioned that he had some homework due tomorrow. I scoffed at him.  
"Nerd,"  
Surprisingly, Gabriel and I both said that, which made us both chuckle. I think I'm gonna like this guy.  
"Well, since gigantor there has some boring stuff to do, I must be off. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch," Gabriel said.  
With the sound of flapping wings, Gabriel disappeared. Bummer actually, I'm in for a lecture on our way back home and probably a bigger one when the whole pack hears about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•-•)  
> A bit of a boring chapter, this one. Another short chapter, I'm keeping these chapters not less than 600 words but if I feel like it I could reach to 700 words. Hope you guys like this story.


	8. Gabriel's Proof

Dean's POV   
"Order! Order!" The chief shouted.  
Everyone stood silent, looking at the chief who was on top of a platform. We were in the chief's meeting room which was big enough to fit us all in. The chief had a huge house. This is where he holds his pack meetings. Usually the normal pack meeting were about stuff like rereading the rules, you know, the boring stuff but this pack meeting was very different. The morning after the attack, the word scattered around the pack like the wind. We immediately had a pack meeting. Everyone scattered into the room, wanting to know what happened.   
"Today, we hold this pack meeting because of a recent event which involved Dean Winchester, our male omega,"  
Gasps and whispers erupted as soon the words left his lips.   
"Silence, everyone,"   
Once again, they became silent and resumed to listening to the chief.  
"We are all worried about Dean's safety and the pack's but until we know what exactly happened and what was going on, we have to stay calm," The chief said.   
He asked me to come up and tell everyone what happened. I told them the same story, the one I told Mom and Dad. When I came to the part where Gabriel saved me, they all started giggling and chuckling under their breathes, even the chief. They didn't believe me.  
"Guys, it's true. Gabriel was an angel who saved me from the rogues, I swear," I persuaded.   
The chief place a hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye.  
"There are no such things as angels, Dean,"   
I was gonna argue when my dad an Sam tried to convince them too, since they had seen him with their own eyes. Everyone still didn't believe us, thinking that it was probably some Demi-god or even a god who claimed to be an angel. That was when my mom stepped up and told them that Gabriel was a real angel.  
"We saw his wings when the lightning had lit up the woods. Dean saw him take those rogues in less than a minute. Gabriel is a real angel,"   
Everyone went silent, knowing that Mary barely lied and anyone could tell she was telling the truth with the face she made. She could persuade anyone that humans pooped babies with that face. The pack was still doubtful though. That was until Gabriel suddenly appeared beside me.  
"What with all the fuss? I was in the middle of a poker game when I start to hear my name over and over again. It was the only time I didn't enjoy my name being repeated over and over,"   
The pack was astonished but they still doubt that he was an angel. The chief came up to Gabriel and cocked an eyebrow which Gabriel returned with a similar cocked eyebrow.  
"So you are Gabriel? The assumed angel?" He asked.  
Gabriel pursed his lips, looking like he was thinking and nodded.  
"Yeah, that's me,"   
The chief pushed his face closer to Gabriel's squinting his eyes to look at Gabriel's, trying to sense a lie.  
"Prove it"  
Gabriel shrugged.  
"If you say so,"  
With a snap of his fingers, Sam had turned into a moose. I couldn't help but laugh as he made unhappy moose noises. The pack was chucking and giggling, at the same time stared in amazement. Gabriel snickered and smirked at Sam.   
"Well, someone's unamoosed," He said.  
That made me laugh even more. He turned Sam back into human and looked at the chief.  
"Is that proof enough?"  
"You could be Demi-god for all we know," The chief said.  
The next moment was spent with Gabriel doing that wing thing again, convincing the pack and the chief.


	9. Safe night

Dean's POV  
The chief thanked Gabriel for saving me and continued on the problem at hand. The rogues and why they had attacked me or why they were here. They asked Gabriel but he didn't know squat. What he did know was that rogues have become great in numbers for the past ten years.  
"According to my sources, which you did not here from me, the rogues had taken up numbers for the past ten years,"   
This only made the problem worse. We had question that needed to be answered. Why they attacked me, why they were here and why they took up numbers.

The pack meeting last for three hours before we all went home clueless. Gabriel left as soon as the meeting ended, saying he's got better stuff to do than deal with this crap. The son of a bitch. Still, he's right. It ain't his fight so why bother to stay. He could at least help us more.

When we got home, it was just Sam and I. Mom and Dad had to go to another meeting with the chief. I was gonna go to my room when Sam stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.  
"Hey, Dean, let's talk for a second,"   
I gave his a confused look before nodding. I turned to him and asked him what he wanted.  
"Dean, I know it was bothering you. About Jess. It's no big deal, really, Dean. I'm not angry or even the slightest annoyed so you gotta let it go before you start having white hairs on your head. Alright?"   
He gave me a reassuring smile as he patted me on the back. I felt a huge weight off my shoulders, it felt great to hear that Sam wasn't mad at me. T'was stupid of me to think that and go off into the woods. I had nothing to worry about now. Except for our rogue problem...Which is still a huge problem we haven't solved yet.

The neighborhood had been on alert after the attack. They guarded the neighborhood and the woods at night mostly, taking shifts once in a while. This went on for three weeks and counting. Though the safety was refreshing, the extra protection was a bitch. Can't complain though or else Mom'll whoop my ass. I'm a little glad about the extra protection thing though, that means Sam is with me all the time at school, which also means no jackasses to mess with Sammy. As long as Sammy's okay, then I'm okay. Because if we were in a fight with something not human and if Sam ain't okay then I'd probably die. Probably. But the safety didn't last as long as we thought it would.

I woke up one morning with Sammy shaking the life outta me. I was gonna tell him off but I saw the panicked expression on his face.  
"Hey, Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Get up, Dean. Something happened last night and the chief is holding up a meeting with the elders and we have to be there. Hurry up and get ready. We gotta be there ASAP,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•-•)  
> Something went up last night said Sam. Another chapter up and I hope I get to finish this story. Castiel will be up later but not soon. Hope you stick around to wait for him.


	10. Bad news

Dean's POV

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, I got dragged out of the door and into the chief's house. When we entered the meeting room, there was a long table of elders. I have never been in this room of the chief's house before..and I have wandered around his house since I was able to walk. The pack meetings sometimes get too boring. Seeing that the empty chair at the edge of the table was empty, I suppose the chief wasn't here yet. We sat down on four other empty chairs, mine at the right side of the chief's. After a few minutes, the chief entered the room and took a seat.   
"Good morning to you all. I regret to say that the reason why I have gathered you all here today is because I have some terrible news," He said.  
We all listened eagerly, wanting to know what happened. He took a deep breath before saying,  
" An Omega had disappeared last night,"   
The room filled with whispers and murmurs. The chief ordered silence.   
"We don't exactly know what happened to her yet. We will let the witness explain. Barbara, will you please tell us what happened to your daughter?"   
I turned to my left to see Mrs. Brooks, Barbara, standing as she wiped her tears from her face.   
"A-Anna was in her room, playing music, the last time I saw her. It was an hour later that she...she was g-gone," She choked on her words.  
"Thank you, Barbara. We will find your daughter. For now, we are going to investigate the scene. We cannot hide this from the younger generation. They must know what is happening and be prepared before it happens again,"   
The chief dismissed the meeting after that. I got confused though, I know Sam did too but was too much of himself to ask why we were invited to this 'elders only' meeting. I waited for the room to empty before talking to the chief.  
"Hey, Chief?"   
He turned to me and smiled.  
"Oh hey, Dean. How can I help you?"  
" I was just wondering why you let Sam and I join this meeting? I mean, I thought this was for elders only," I asked.  
He looked down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Because, Dean, I know everyone underestimates you but I don't. I know that since maybe you are what the rogues are planning to take, you need to know all this and I know you can take care of yourself but you are being protected for a reason.,"  
I was confused a bit there. I was glad that he didn't look at me like the other omegas but how did he know that it was the rogues?  
"But how'd you know it was the rogues and why me?" I asked.  
"Now I'm not a hundred percent sure but after your attack...it's a huge possibility that they could have been the ones who kidnapped that omega. But you on the other hand...you're special and they want you. You know what male omegas can reproduce? The alpha of the alphas, the one who can lead us all, set us in the right path. Imagine if you have a rogue reproduce with a male omega? Utter destruction and chaos. That is why you are important, that is why we need you,"   
I was speechless. No words came out of my mouth. I mean, I knew I was special because I was rare but I never knew I was special because I could reproduce something so...important.  
" Let's just keep this between us, alright?" He said before he left.  
Leaving me just standing there in utter shock and awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•-•)  
> Hey guys. So this is why Dean is special :)


	11. A journal

Dean's POV  
I know that the chief said to keep it between us but ya know me...I can't keep that kind of secret to Sammy and besides I need Sammy to work his bookworm skills to find more information on rogues and the last male omegas...and even if I don't tell him, he'll find out, one way or another. I told him when we got home. He was amazed with this new information as I was.  
"An alpha of alphas?" He asked.  
I nodded as he took a seat on the couch with me. Honestly, no one told us anything about how male omegas were so important to other werewolves. We all just thought that male omegas are like a once-in-a-blue-moon sort of thing like...nothing special except the being the-only-one-of-his-kind thing.  
"This is where you come in, Sammy. You go read the books and find out more about the rogues and the last male omegas,"

That afternoon, Sam and I went to the local library. I've only been in there like...ten times my whole life, sometimes just to sleep. This was the only time I hadn't fallen asleep after an hour of being there.

I was buried in this lycan book when Sam, called me. I looked up from the mating chapter and by the looks of Sam's face, he found something. He came over with a pocket sized book.  
"What's that?"  
He sat down and showed me the leathered book.  
"It's a journal. Ernest Watson. I found it under a small trap door on the floor," He said.  
"Huh..weird... Well, what're you waitin' for? What it say?"  
"Um, most of the things written here are about the last male omega. It says here that he was his father and Harold, the male omega and his son, he-..."  
Sam suddenly stopped and concentrated on the book. I was confused. What was it? What happened?  
"Hey, Sammy. What?"   
He snapped out of it and apologized for suddenly stopping. Yeah you better apologize for leaving me hangin'.  
"It's just that...it says that his son didn't make it," Sam said.  
"What do you mean he didn't make it? Keep reading,"   
"Well I'm sorry, boys, but you gotta leave, this place is closing. You could borrow the book," The librarian said.

"It says that Harold died before he and his mate could have a baby," Sam said.  
I frowned a bit. Subconsciously, I felt my hand on my flat stomach.  
"That's sad," I responded.  
Walking on the cold night from the library, Sam kept reading.  
"Yeah it is. It also says that this was like when the rogues became stronger and powerful, not to mention many too,"  
"So what, was it like the golden age of the rogues?" I joked.  
"Apparently,"

We stayed up all night reading. Turns out that Harold here got killed because of some hunters. Harold was also three months pregnant when he died... I felt sour, reading that. Stupid hunters, why couldn't they just leave us alone? There were a lot of stuff in this journal, like the fact that male omegas can only have one child. I frown a little at that. Won't he or she be lonely? I shook the thought off and put the book away.  
"I'm gonna have to turn in for the night, Sammy. I think you should too," I said.  
He nodded slightly, obviously sleepy. He got out of my room as I immediately fell asleep and into a weird ass dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•-•)   
> Updated! So watching a new episode of SPN right now and I'm excited!!!!


End file.
